POTC: The Daughter of Will & Lizzie
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KATHERINE! I suck at summaries...so if you like review if not dont


**I was 17 and living in a small port town not far from the location of Shipwreck Cove and worst of all I was practically being forced to marry this horrifying man by the name of Charles Rathbone.  
>I had tried and tried to get out of the engagement even going so far as to tell my older brother William that I wanted to join a convent, but my pleas fell on deaf ears, at least until the night of the engagement party.<strong>

**I felt his arm snake around my waist and bring me to his chest. My entire body went into panic. His ear brushed my earlobe; his hot breath on my neck and making all the hairs on my body stand on end. His other arm held me in place, making sure I didn't get away from him as he dragged me into the side room.**

"**Mr.-Mr. Rathbone," I said nervously, "Wha-What are you doing?"**

"**You're a very beautiful girl, Katherine. The way your hair falls around that pretty face of yours…and how those gorgeous green eyes look up at me when you're visiting…You don't even have to try that hard and you make me want you every second of the day…"**

"**Mr. Rathbone…Please let me go…"**

**I felt his hands caress my back, going down to my backside and resting on both cheeks. I gasped at the touch. "Mr. Rathbone, please…Please stop…"**

"**Why?" He asked. "Don't you want to keep me pleased? I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint me… You are going to be my wife." His eyes went down my face to my chest, where one hand unfastened the top button of my dress.**

**Oh god. "Mr. Rathbone, I-I-I don't want to. Please stop and let me go." I struggled against him, but it was difficult with him being so big.**

**I felt another button pop open as he titled his head and buried it in my neck; the wetness from his lips went up and down the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I tried pushing him away, yet to no avail. He was too strong for me. Buttons kept opening until my dress opened. Exposed was my pink corset, which one hand immediately touched. I nearly screamed, but he used his mouth to muffle me. The kiss was rough and hungry, as if he had been dying for me all day. His hand continued groping me; his mouth bruising mine.**

"**Please…Please stop," I begged, tears stinging my eyes.**

"**I don't want to…You feel far too good…" He said, and then continued kissing me.**

**Luckily my brother had been searching for me and happened to walk in and when he saw the fear in my eyes he knew that everything I had told him about Charles was the truth.**

**A few days after the incident as I called it in my head my brother decided that I needed to learn to defend myself so that nothing even close as to what happened with Rathbone ever happened again and so after a long lecture from my dear brother William I was sent to Shipwreck Cove to be trained to fight and protect myself.**

**Now it has been two weeks since my arrival at the Cove and they have been a busy two weeks almost nonstop training in hand-to-hand fight techniques as well as with swords and I am exhausted my tutor a Captain Teague finally decided that I had learned enough for me to be able to relax for a few days but we are staring again in the next week.  
>At this moment all that I can think about is sleep, but I know that as soon as I lay down the dreams will begin.<strong>

**They are never the same but at the same time they are.  
>I open my eyes and I am with him. I say him because I do not know who he is I never am able to see his face, I can see everything else but there is always a dark shadow hiding his face.<br>It's both terrifying and thrilling at the same time.  
>Last night the dream was more vivid than usual but still only a shadow where the head would be.<br>It started out with him kissing me.**

_**He kisses me roughly, fiercely, passionately. He kisses me despite my protests and pushes me flush against the wall when I moan into his mouth. He presses himself into my body and I groan at the pressure. Our tongues tangle in a duel, one which he claims victory, but not without difficulty. My fingers pull on his hair, trying to pull him closer to me. He kisses me with an experience that I do not want to know where he got it from.  
>He pulls away from me, but only to regain his breath. I collapse against the wall with weak knees, grateful to have him there to hold me up. He claims my lips again, but this time in more of a slow kiss that is savoring my taste and the feel of my delicate and soft lips against his wind-chapped ones. My skin is soft against his work-calloused fingers as he skims the piece of revealed skin in between my blouse and breeches. I shiver under his soft touch and he smiles against my lips.<br>I pull his shirt from where it's tucked within his breeches, carefully touching the muscled skin underneath. As I run my hands up his torso, circling his dark nipples with my fingers, he moans into my mouth. It was me who broke the second kiss, a new sense of confidence within me. I had made the mystery man moan. A smirk lit my lips that he was unsure of whether to be frightened of or not. I remove my hands from under his shirt. He looks at me with questions in his eyes as he gasps for air. I carefully begin unbuttoning the top buttons on my blouse, just enough to show a bit of cleavage. He reclaims my lips quickly before taking on my task.  
>He gently caresses my jaw before kissing the path in which his thumb had just travelled. I shiver again, and again, he smirks before nibbling on my earlobe, extracting a gasp from me. He licks a path that seems to light my skin on fire. In the crease of my neck, the point where my necks meets my shoulders, he bites down gently, leaving his mark on the skin for the world to see. They should, after all, know that I am untouchable.<br>My back arches, pushing her body further into him, as I cry out. He tosses my blouse down to the ground, and quickly rids my body of the pesky fabrics between him and my full breast. He kisses, licks, and nibbles them as I dig my nails into his back. He takes a nipple into his mouth and I cry out. He captures my lips again and grinds himself against my body, extracting another moan from deep within my body. I sloppily struggle to remove him of his clothing, and after I fails, he steps back from me taking his shirts off quickly before slipping from his breeches and his under wear. I gawk at him momentarily.**_

_**He sits on me edge of a desk. I run my hands down his tanned, muscled chest, kissing him deeply in the moonlight. He does not ask me if I am sure. There is no need. He sees my response to the question that wasn't spoken in my eyes. And to ask it, it would be a waste of breathe. He twirls a dark lock around his trigger finger.  
>Although shaky, my touches are precise and surprisingly skillful and not nervous or awkward. I run my fingers gently down his length and he unwillingly lets out a moan, grasping my waist tighter in his hands. His head falls to my shoulder, his eyes closed.<strong>_

_**I close my eyes, preparing for the pain that I heard was to come. He enters me slowly, kissing me and murmuring reassuring words as he does so. My eyes squeeze shut as the pain hits, and a single tear leaks from my eyes that I quickly feel him kiss away, but, as quickly as the pain began, it ended.**_

_**It is then that the pleasure begins as he slowly and unsurely begins to move within me. He thrusts into me time and time again and suddenly, I stop, my body stilling before quivering with release. I shudder, leaning my body weight into him, and bury my head in the crease of his neck, crying his name loudly. My muscles are still trembling when he thrusts into me a final time. I feel him quake with his own release as he murmurs, "Katie."**_

_**Then, all I can hear is our heavy breaths and pounding hearts. My head continues to lie within the crease of his neck as I pant. He cradles my body against his gently, caressing my soft dark hair. I move away from him, but my hands are still on his shoulders and my nails are still in his skin. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, then my cheeks, then my nose, and finally, he kisses my lips. Once I have regained my balance, he places my feet on the ground once again.**_

**That was last night's dream and as I said it was very vivid so much so that I could feel his lips and breathe on my heated skin.**

**I am too the point where I do but don't want to sleep at night. I do because I am curious as to what will happen in the next dream but terrified that I may see the face of my dream lover and that it will be Charles Rathbone.  
>I sigh as I finally give in and lay down on my bed and I am asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.<strong>

**I wake up fresh and energized and I realize that last night was the first time since I arrived at Shipwreck Cove that I did have a dream of my nighttime mystery lover. I smile to myself and think that maybe this is a sign that the dreams are at last coming to an end before getting ready for the day and heading to the kitchens for breakfast.**

**I can tell something is going on the moment I enter the dining area of the kitchen that something was happening and as soon as I spotted the young cook Mary I made my way over to her to find out what was happening.  
>"What on Earth has got everyone so excited?" I asked her trying to make it seem like I was just preparing myself a plate.<br>"Captain Teague's son's ship was spotted not far from the cove. "She replied as she handed me a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "He should be here by lunch at the latest."**

**I nodded and made my way to the table and took a seat contemplating the meaning of Teague's son and why it was such a big deal. I didn't know that he had a son and I don't remember my mother ever mentioning it when I was younger and she told me the stories of her adventures at sea.**


End file.
